


Band Cuddle

by elizathehumancarrot



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathehumancarrot/pseuds/elizathehumancarrot
Summary: Band cuddle. That's it.





	Band Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoy anyways.
> 
> Written for gay marriage day.

Aston opened his eyes to see his bandmates (and boyfriends) jumping around on the bed. He rolled his eyes, sitting up to watch them. 

“I’m dating a bunch of three-year olds.” Ashton said, raising an eyebrow at the boys (who, frankly, couldn’t all fit on his bed,) fooling around. Calum smirked, kissing him on the cheek. 

“You love us.” 

“Unfortunately.” Luke pouted at that, practically throwing himself onto Ashton. He shot Ashton puppy-dog eyes, blinking innocently up at him. 

“You don’t wanna love me?” Ashton sighed, his heart melting despite his wishes. Luke used this move every time, goddamnit, why did it _still work?_

“Of course I do.” Ashton ran his hand through Luke’s hair, much to the dismay of the other two boys, who immediately shot him betrayed looks. 

“Hey! I want cuddles.” Calum whined, before occupying the spot under Ashton’s right arm. Michael hesitated for a second, hanging back. Ashton raised an eyebrow at that, beckoning him over. Luke and Calum pretended not to watch, but the three of them decided that they had to talk about that later. But for now, they were just content to let Michael cuddle underneath Ashton’s other arm. 

“Hi,” Michael whispered, staring at Luke. Luke smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Ashton and Calum watched them fondly- but before long, Ashton had to break the silence. 

“Hey, I love this, but I’m still sitting up, and it’s cold. Can we get under the covers?” Luke grumbled a little before getting off of Ashton so the other three could slide under the comforter. “Much better.” Ashton smiled at Luke, gesturing to get him back into the cuddle. Luke happily slid back into the position he was in before, and after a little while, Ashton fell back asleep, the warmth of the other three boys helping him drift back off into a peaceful dream.


End file.
